


Nail Polish

by ellisinprogress1



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, No Incest, platonic propunk, propunk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellisinprogress1/pseuds/ellisinprogress1
Summary: Platonic Propunk. I saw someone else describe Rachel's nail polish as armor, so i made this.
Relationships: Rachel Duncan & Sarah Manning
Kudos: 2





	Nail Polish

Rachel has her back turned to Sarah. Her eyes are scared and wide, bug-eyeing their way across the wall in the dark. Landing on the ceiling, then darting to the shadow of the lamp in front of her. Her own breathing is uneven and rapid in her chest. She is unable to focus on it long enough for it to even out.

She's waiting for Sarah's breathing to even out, turn steady and slow with sleep. It doesn't. So she stays awake. She runs her fingertips over her nails, feels the chips in her nail polish. She brought a bottle with her, maybe Sarah could- 

A line splits across Rachel's face, what was she thinking? The nail polish is the only way that she was control a part of herself. She has always found it sad to put nail polish on yourself. But that's better than being analyzed while someone else does it. how does she know that Sarah wouldn't do the same thing?  
Still, the idea of Sarah sits in the back of Rachel's mind, picking at its fingernails, making them red and raw. But no blood. Yet.

Rachel runs her fingers over her nails again under the motel comforter. Feels the chips. The idea has pools of blood forming around it, making it glow red. Red for a bad idea. Red for an urgent idea.

Rachel slowly turns over in bed to face the shadowy lump that's Sarah.  
"Sarah?" Her voice comes out softer than she wanted it to.  
Rachel hears Sarah stiffen up, she hears her breathing go shallow and fast. Rachel rolls her eyes in the dark, she can't believe she's doing this.

"Sarah?" Louder this time, voice not as soft. "Will you paint my nails?"  
it sounds stupid now that she's said it out loud, but Sarah doesn't laugh. She turns her head off the pillow. Rachel can see the familiar curve of her nose against the light coming in through the window.  
"Right now?" Sarah asks, then drops her head back where it was on the pillow, her shoulder stays up.

"Tomorrow." Rachel says.

"okay" Sarah says into the pillow, Rachel can hear her nod her head, hair rustling against cotton. She turns back over.

Rachel runs her fingers over her nails. Feels the chips. Knows that her armour will be repaired soon. She hears Sarah's breathing even out behind her and become soft, slow, sleepy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
